One Fine Day
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: September 24, adalah hari kelahiran sang pewaris tampuk kekuasaan atas segala urusan dan tetek bengek yang ditangain Cavallone famiglia. Next Gen. Full of OCs. Yang ga suka, minggat!


**Title:** One Fine Day

**Characters: **Kei/Alba, Kiku/Nana, Mammon

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Ratings:** T

**Summary:** September 24, adalah hari kelahiran sang pewaris tampuk kekuasaan atas segala urusan dan tetek bengek yang ditangain Cavallone famiglia. Next Gen. Full of OCs. Yang ga suka, minggat!

**Warnings:** Full of OC…namanya juga 11th Gen alias generasi kesebelas. Ngaco. Parah. Bertele-tele. Penggunaan bahasa gaul karena author lagi pengen…

**Dedicated to:** My dear OC, **Kei Cavallone**, happy birthday! Juga untuk **thPeekaBoo** dan **[minifran]** yang sudah mau jadi keluarga virtual buat Kei…thanks a lot! (meski kalian berdua ga bisa bahasa Indonesia dan ga bakal baca cerita ini)

**Disclaimer:** I owns Kei, Alba and Kiku. Yami Dragoness of Dark owns Nana. Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Oh ya, perkenalan OC dulu ya, biar ga kagok:

**Kei Calandra Cavallone: **Putri sulung pasangan Dino Cavallone dan Hibari Kyouya, pemilik gelar Cavallone Undicesimo. Ramah dan periang seperti ayahnya, tapi brutal dan naif seperti ibunya.

**Albafica Rokudo Gesso: **Putra bungsu Byakuran dan Rokudou Mukuro, adik Kiku dan pemegang jabatan Gesso Kiri no Sugosha. Suka pada Kei tapi karena agak mirip cewek dan kalem banget jadi Cuma dianggap sebagai adik perempuan.

**Kiku Rokudo Gesso: **Putra sulung Byakuran dan Rokudou Mukuro, kakak Alba dan Don Gesso ke-sebelas. Pacaran dengan Nana dan lumayan sering mencomblangkan Kei dengan Alba.

**Sawada ****Nana: **Putri tunggal Reborn dan Sawada Nana, calon pewaris posisi Vongola Sora no Sugosha. Pacaran dengan Kiku dan mendukung usaha pedekate Alba.

**

* * *

One Fine Day**

"Cavallone Undicesimo, Gesso Undicesimo, Gesso Nebbia di Allamento, dan Vongola Undicesimo. Silahkan pakai gelang _free pass _ini. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Setelah memasang gelang penanda yang diberikan si penjaga loket, keempat remaja tersebut saling melempar senyum girang dan melangkah melewati gerbang, memasuki taman hiburan Mafia Land yang terkenal akan wahana-wahana-nya yang super asyik. Senyum mereka makin lebar begitu melihat keramaian di tempat yang dipenuhi mafia dari berbagai kalangan tersebut.

"Yosh! Sekarang mau main apa dulu, nih?" tanya Kei semangat. Dia sudah tidak sabar mencoba wahana-wahana di taman bermain itu. Cewek satu ini memang paling senang kalau berkumpul bersama ketiga sohibnya itu. Apalagi kalau mereka ke tempat seru seperti ini.

"Yang extreme!" sorak Nana ikut bersemangat.

"…Kok kamu makin mirip Ryohei-jiisan, 'sih? Akhir-akhir ini teriak-teriak extreme terus."

"Haha! Habis kadang-kadang Ryohei-jiisan datang untuk berlatih dengan Papa, 'sih."

"Yasudahlah. Jadi, mainan apa yang extreme? Jet coaster?"

"Ck ck ck," Kiku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Masa' jet coaster dibilang extreme, 'sih? Sudah berapa lama kamu tidak pergi ke taman hiburan, Kei?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendelik. "Biarin! Jadi, apa dong?"

"Kalau soal wahana extreme, tidak ada yang lebih extreme dari…" sang Don Gesso berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan kesan misterius (ga penting banget) sebelum melanjutkan dengan intonasi dilebih-lebihkan, "…rumah hantu!"

Kei spontan membeku. Kiku menyeringai. Alba yang daritadi diam memperhatikan menguap sejenak. Nana antusias. "Benar, benar! Ayo kita ke rumah hantu! Ayo, ayo!"

Maka dengan suara bulat O, mereka melangkah ke tempat wahana rumah hantu. Jangan kira rumah hantu di taman bermain khusus mafia sama dengan rumah hantu pada umumnya! Hantu di sini lebih angker dari hantu di tempat apapun. Bahkan ada gosipnya kalau hantu-hantu di tempat itu beneran dipanggil dari alam barzah dan dipekerjakan untuk menakut-nakuti pengunjung. Kalau kata Ryohei, EXTREME BANGET! (_-maaf, author lagi demen dengerin suaranya Kiuchi Hidenobu jadi gini deh-_)

Bahkan ketika mereka berdiri berjejer di depan pintu masuknya, mereka bisa merasakan aura-aura makhluk gaib dari tempat itu.

"Buseth, beneran ada hantunya, nih, di dalam?" Kiku garuk-garuk pipinya yang nggak gatal. "Aman, ga nih?"

"Aman, kok," sahut Mammon yang tiba-tiba nongol. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata Arcobaleno androgini nan mata duitan itu lagi _part-time job _ngejagain pintu masuk rumah hantu.

"Eh, ternyata ada Viper-san! Berarti yang di dalam sebenarnya Cuma ilusi, ya?" tanya Kei sedikit lega.

"Nggak, asli semua. Nyokap kalian aja tau kalau itu memang beneran," sahut Mammon dengan bahasa gaul. Sejak kapan Mammon gaul? Entahlah, author dan narrator 'kan bukan stalker-nya Mammon.

"Nyokap siapa?" tanya keempatnya kompak, bingung.

"Nyokap siapa lagi yang pernah bolak-balik ke neraka dan temenan sama iblis dan jin?"

"Oooh," Kiku dan Alba manggut-manggut ngerti, akhirnya ngeh bahwa yang disingguh adalah ibu mereka.

"Eh, tunggu! Kalau beneran hantu, itu artinya bahaya dong!" Kei mulai panik.

"Udah dibilangin aman kok masih ngeyel! Wong mereka udah tanda tangan kontrak sama kita, kok! Jadi pasti mereka ga bakal ngelanggar!"

"Parah…udah didatengin paksa ke dunia, disuruh tanda tangan kontrak biar ga kabur ataupun macem-macemin pengunjung lagi," celetuk Nana.

"Tauk deh. Udah cepetan sana masuk sebelum gue suruh mereka ngejahilin lo-lo pada!"

Akhirnya setelah diancam seperti itu, keempat remaja berisik itu masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Meski awalnya mereka semua takut, pada akhirnya mereka malah teriak-teriak kesenangan melihat hantu aselinya.

Oh tunggu, koreksi. Tidak semuanya yang teriak-teriak kesenangan. Kei nyaris jejeritan lebay karena tiba-tiba hantu mirip Hantu Jeruk Perut—ehm, jangan deh, nanti dituduh plagiat sama yang bikin film dan nulis novelnya...kita pakai Hantu Jeruk Bali aja!—muncul dan noel-noel dia sambil berkata, "Nona muda, kamu manis, deh. Mau kencan dengan saya? Mumpung saya sudah jadi hantu, berarti saya bukan pastur lagi dan saya boleh menjamah perempuan."

"_Amit-amiiiitttt gue digodain hantu! Gini deh kalau punya tampang oke dan badan bohai, suka digodain cowok, baik itu yang masih hidup maupun yang udah mati!" _batin Kei ngeri, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya narsis padahal itu hantu mulai menggrepe-grepe badannya tanpa permisi.

Untungnya ada penyelamat. Siapakah dia? Apakah S*p*rm*n? Atau B*tm*n? Atau Sp*d*rm*n? Atau malah Sp*ng*b*b? Atau—(_**Readers: **__kagak peduli! Lanjut ga lo! *nodong author* __**Author: **__ampun Dewa Jashiiinnn!_)

Tiga ujung tajam trident milik Alba teracung ke arah pastur mesum yang tak tahu adat itu. "Pergi, atau akan kulafalkan kuji," ucapnya datar.

"Halah, gue hantu Indonesia! Kagak mempan tuh sama kucing atau apalah yang situ sebutin tadi!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ancamannya ganti: pergi atau kulafalkan Yasin."

Si hantu nelen ludah (emangnya itu hantu bisa nelen ludah? Bukannya kepalanya udah putus sama tenggorokannya ya?). "Emang kamu bisa?"

Alba, masih dengan gaya _cool_-nya mengangguk mantap dan mengeluarkan buku kecil dari sakunya. Apakah itu, saudara-saudara? Ow, ternyata itu buku kecil berisi surat yasin, saudara-saudara! Dan sebelum Alba sempat membaca 'bismillah', si hantu sudah ngibrit entah kemana.

(_**Author: **__ga penting banget ya gue nulis kejadian kayak gitu? __**Readers: **__EMBEEEEEEEEEER!_)

"Kei, sudah pergi, tuh," tukas Alba sembari memasukkan kembali buku Yasin itu ke saku celananya. Tapi yang diajak bicara tidak menyahut. "Kei…?"

Ternyata Kei asyik berjongkok di sebuah pojokan yang aman dari peredaran(?) hantu. Ia masih ngeri plus gemetaran karena ternyata! Seorang Kei Cavallone takut kepada hantu! *narator berbicara dengan gaya F*ni Ro*e* (-_sori, naratornya ngefans sama F*ni Ro*e jadi yah kayak gitu deh-_).

"Amit-amit-gue-digodain-hantu-gajelas-dosa-apa-gue..." gumam Kei terbata-bata. Pengennya sih dia nangis, tapi nanti kalau nangis hantu-hantunya malah kesenengan dan malah makin keranjingan buat godain dia.

Alba Cuma bisa menghela napas melihat teman sejak kecilnya begitu—eh sebenernya sih dia juga ngutuk-ngutuk kakaknya, Kiku, yang mengajukan usul untuk datang ke rumah hantu padahal cowok itu tau kalau Kei takut hantu, tapi karena Alba agak jaim, jadi dia _stay cool _aja deh sambil mendekati Kei. Perlahan tapi pasti, cowok berambut putih itu menepuk pundak sang skylark (nama tengahnya Kei artinya skylark sih), hati-hati untuk tidak mengejutkannya.

"Ke—"

"HUWAAAH!"

Teriakan Kei sempat membuat Mammon yang berjaga di depan pintu gerbang sambil menghitung uang menjatuhkan tumpukan recehannya. Alba sendiri merasa kupingnya berdenging ngilu.

"A-ah...A-Alba?" Kei nyengir gugup. "G-gue pikir siapa...he he...u-uhm, kayaknya ki-kita ditinggal Kiku d-dan Nana…y-yuk kita susul mereka."

"Kei, sudahlah, tidak usah pura-pura kuat," tegur Alba. "Kita langsung keluar lewat pintu masuk aja."

"Ng-nggak! Ga apa! Yuk kita lanjut aja!"

Dan sekali lagi, Alba Cuma bisa menghela napas sementara ia mengikuti Kei dari belakang, berjaga kalau-kalau ada hantu yang berani menggodai cewek yang diam-diam ditaksirinya itu. Sekian menit berikutnya, keduanya berhasil keluar dengan selamat sentosa dari rumah hantu dan melihat Nana dan Kiku lagi asyik-asyik bercanda sembari menunggui Kei dan Alba keluar.

"Akhirnya keluar juga," Kiku menyeringai lebar. "Kirain kalian ngapa-ngapain di dalam."

"Aniki, sudahlah," desis Alba sambil melotot ke arah kakaknya yang super jahil itu.

Pemuda berambut biru itu Cuma bisa tertawa pelan dan mengangkat bahu. "Oh ya, tadi sambil kami nungguin kalian keluar, kami udah memutuskan sesuatu."

"Memutuskan apa?" tanya Kei ragu-ragu. Dadanya masih serasa mau copot setelah keluar dari tempat amit-amit tadi.

"Meskipun kita datang ke sini berempat dalam rangka _double date_, aku dan Nana ingin jalan-jalan berdua sekarang. Jadiiiiiiiiii, kamu jalan-jalan berdua sama Alba, ya!"

Detik itu juga, Kiku melompat menghindari terjangan trident Alba. Kakaknya lagi-lagi sengaja memberikan kesempatan untuknya agar bisa berduaan dengan gadis pujaannya tanpa berdiskusi dulu dengannya. Ia belum mempersiapkan jantungnya untuk tetap tenang ketika berjalan di sisi Kei!

Parahnya, Kei dengan santainya menerima begitu saja usul Kiku. "Oh…oke. Nggak masalah."

"Makasih, Kei! Kamu emang pengertian!" sorak Nana girang sembari memeluk sang Cavallone.

"Iya, iya. Udah pergi sana, dasar _lovebirds._"

Setelah _say good-bye _dan melihat Kiku dan Nana melangkah untuk mencari wahana lain, Kei menoleh ke arah Alba, yang meskipun tampangnya datar tapi dalamnya udah siap dag-dig-dug-duer-DAIA! (_-tidak ada maksud untuk mengiklankan suatu produk deterjen di sini-_). Dengan ringannya dia bertanya, "Nah, sekarang kita berdua mau naik apa, nih?"

"Terserah kamu saja," sahut Alba singkat padat dan jelas, masih dengan nada datar. Hasil didikan Fran gitu loch.

"Ah nggak, mending terserah kamu aja. 'Kan, kamu jarang datang ke taman hiburan seperti ini?"

Alba tertegun. Memang sejak kecil ia jarang pergi ke tempat hiburan macam Mafia Land. Selain karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih kecil, dia selalu sibuk belajar ilmu ilusi kepada Fran dan belajar ilmu managemen untuk membantu Kiku mengurus Gesso famiglia. Salut deh sama androgini satu ini...narator jadi naksir. (_**Author: **__heh, kagak boleh! Alba Cuma buat Kei! *geplak narator* __**Narator: **__Haaaiyaaaahh ampuuuun!_)

Kei yang melihat ekspresi cengo-tapi-datar Alba, malah terkikik geli. "Kenapa? Kaget ya gue masih inget hal sepele begitu?"

"I...iya..." Alba mengangguk pelan. "Kupikir kamu bahkan tidak peduli."

"Jahatnyaa…mana mungkin gue nggak peduli sama nasib temen gue sendiri. Malah dari awal kita rencana mau pergi ke sini, gue udah mantap pengen ngebiarin kamu yang milih wahana apa."

Alba tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia benar-benar…terharu. Tapi gengsi dong cowok nangis Cuma gara-gara hal begitu. Pada akhirnya dia Cuma bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik poninya sementara Kei terus menanyai wahana apa yang ingin dicobanya.

"..._ferris wheel._"

"Hn?"

"Aku mau naik _ferris wheel,_" bisik Alba. "Berdua."

Kei, yang memang polos luar biasa, mengangguk menyetujui dan langsung menggandeng lengan Alba. "Kalau begitu, yuk cepat ke sana! Sebentar lagi mau tutup, jadi mesti cepat antri!"

Benar saja. Begitu mereka tiba di area _ferris wheel_, antrian panjang menyambut mereka. Gila, padahal rata-rata para mafia tua yang ikut mengantri itu sudah sering naik _ferris wheel, _tapi masih demen aja. MKKB mungkin. Dan karena budaya mengantri diterapkan di Mafia Land, meskipun Kei dan Alba datang dari keluarga mafia terkenal, mereka tetap harus mengantri seperti yang lainnya.

"Lama ya," gumam Kei kesal, menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya supaya tidak pegal tapi malah merasa makin capek. Mana dia pakai boot berhak tinggi lagi! Jelas aja makin pegal.

Alba Cuma bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Kiri kanan penuh mafia. Dari yang wajahnya sangar sampai yang imut-imut. Dari yang udah bangkotan sampai Arcobaleno seperti Mammon. Dari yang sudah ia kenal maupun yang wajahnya terlupakan. Malah makin bosan ngelihatnya. Yaudah dia ngeliat tanah, dan dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kei...coba lepas sepatu bootnya!" tukas Alba, agak panik.

"H-hah? Kenapa?" tanya Kei ikut panic meski agak bingung juga.

"Sudah, lepas saja!"

Akhirnya Kei terpaksa melepas sepatu bootnya. Ada sedikit bercak merah di bagian mata kaki _boots_ berwarna putih gading itu. Bercak merah tersebut dikenali sebagai darah, dan darah itu berasal dari mata kaki Kei yang berdarah. Rupanya kulit sang Cavallone terkelupas karena tidak bisa memakai _boots_ tipe _wedges _begitu.

"Walah…pantas daritadi rasanya perih…" gumam Kei dengan intonasi seakan itu cuma digigit nyamuk saja.

"Kok bisa setenang itu, sih?" hardik Alba. "Kalau tidak ditutup, bisa infeksi, tahu!"

"Biar saja deh. Nanti saja setelah naik _ferris wheel_-nya kita—wuah!"

Tanpa peringatan sedikitpun, Alba menggendong Kei. Bukan gendong _piggyback, _tapi _bridal-style_, saudara-saudara! Otomatis para mafioso yang melihat dan mengenali tampang kedua remaja langsung melongo. Pasalnya, Alba itu lebih muda dan lebih pendek dari Kei, dan karena sang Kiri no Sugosha terkenal akan tampang dinginnya, mereka kaget melihatnya menggendong seorang Cavallone sambil berwajah panik.

"A-Alba! Turunin! Diliatin orang-orang, nih!"

"Nggak! Ayo kita cari plester sekarang!"

"Tapi antriannya—"

"Itu diurus nanti saja!"

Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Alba menyeruak keluar dari antrian dan membawa Kei ke sebuah tempat yang punya banyak bangku untuk duduk. Setelah memerintahkan cewek berambut pirang itu untuk duduk diam di sana, ia beranjak mencari tempat atau orang yang menjual plester. Kalau nggak ketemu, dia bakal cari orang yang punya Sun Box Weapon buat nyembuhin Kei. Extreme... (_-narator ketularan author juga nih-_)

Sementara pemuda albino itu mondar-mandir keliling Mafia Land mencari plester, Kei membuka ponselnya yang ia matikan sejak sebelum ia masuk ke dalam taman hiburan super gede itu. Memang nggak ada larangan untuk menyalakan ponsel, sih. Hanya saja, Kei capek menerima bejibun email ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari mafia-mafia yang tahu alamat emailnya.

Tunggu, selamat ulang tahun?

Oh, ternyata hari ini, September 24, adalah hari kelahiran sang pewaris tampuk kekuasaan atas segala urusan dan tetek bengek yang ditangain Cavallone famiglia. Memang karena itulah hari ini ia memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Mafia Land bersama beberapa bawahannya yang tergabung dalam Cielo Squad di bawah kepemimpinannya. Kebetulan (atau sebenarnya bukan kebetulan?) Alba, Kiku, dan Nana juga sedang berlibur ke tempat itu, dan pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk main sama-sama.

"Delete, delete, delete..." gumam Kei sembari mendelete barisan email yang masuk begitu ia menyalakan ponselnya. Toh semuanya dari orang-orang yang tidak terlalu ia kenal. Oh, sebenarnya tidak semua. Ada email dari Squalo dan beberapa anggota Varia, juga dari teman ibunya yang sesama Guardian. Mereka bilang mereka sudah mengirim kado dan akan sampai di hotel yang ia tempati nanti malam.

Jari-jarinya berhenti ketika sebuah email baru masuk ke inbox-nya. Alamat emailnya belum masuk ke dalam daftar kontak ponselnya. Penasaran, ia membuka email tersebut dan membacanya. Rupanya email itu ditulis dalam bahasa Jepang, dan Kei agak kesulitan membacanya karena sudah lama tidak melihat huruf kanji bercampur hiragana dan katakana.

"Ehm…[Di sini sudah musim gugur. Selamat ulang tahun. Ibu sekalian titip pesan supaya kakak tidak lupa memakai jaket]…oh, dari Kaede toh!" Kei tersenyum girang dan mulai membalas email itu.

Bagi yang tidak tahu, Kaede adalah adik laki-laki Kei yang sekarang tinggal di Namimori bersama ibunda mereka. Hibari memisahkan Kaede dari ayah dan kakaknya yang menetap di Itali dengan alasan untuk membuat Kaede menjadi penerus gelar Kumo no Sugosha miliknya. Meski mereka tinggal berjauhan, tapi Kei tetap sayang Kaede dan Kaede tetap sayang Kei. Uh, _so sweet..._

"Kei!"

Kei mendongak dan melihat Alba kembali. Sebelah tangannya membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin, dan tangan satunya lagi menggenggam sejumlah plester.

"Ini. Aku bertemu Yuni-neesan dan dia memberikanku ini," jelas sang ahli ilusi sambil menyerahkan plester yang di bawanya. "Maaf lama. Aku sekalian beli minuman ini, soalnya kukira kamu haus."

"Nggak apa. _Grazie mille,_" Kei tersenyum manis dan mulai menempelkan plester di atas mata kakinya yang terluka.

"Kei."

"Ya?"

"Dulu aku pernah bilang kalau kamu tidak perlu sok kuat kalau bersamaku, 'kan?"

"…ya, lalu?"

"Seharusnya kamu bilang kalau kakimu sakit tadi."

Kei terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa. Alba yang bingung karena ia merasa tidak ada yang lucu jadi bertanya, "Apa yang lucu?"

"Ah tidak, tidak…hanya saja…" jemari Kei membuka minuman kaleng yang dibelikan Alba, "…hari ini aku benar-benar merasa disayangi. Tapi itu wajar, ya? Soalnya hari ini aku ulang tahun, sih!"

Alba menatap Kei yang kini menyeruput minumannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu yang dibungkus rapi. Kado untuk sang Cavallone. Ia menoleh ke arah Kei yang kembali asyik berbalas email dengan Kaede kemudian kembali menatap bungkusan kecil di tangannya. Akhirnya setelah memantapkan diri, Alba menoel lengan cewek berambut pirang di sebelahnya itu untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Kei," ia menyodorkan bungkusan itu, "_Buon compleanno._"

Kei mengerjap kaget karena beberapa alasan. Pertama, hari ini dia belum menerima ucapan selamat ulang tahun secara langsung dari siapapun. Kedua, dia pikir semua sahabatnya lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya. Ketiga, wajah Alba yang selalu seperti vampir karena kebanyakan pigmen putih itu kini berubah warna menjadi pink, menyebabkan warnanya nabrak dengan rambutnya yang seputih salju.

"Mm...beneran buatku?" tanya Kei ragu-ragu. Jangan-jangan Alba mau ngerjain dia lagi!

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Alba bukan tipe anak iseng seperti abangnya, dan lagi rau wajahnya itu serius banget. Jadi, Kei menerimanya sambil berkata riang, "Makasih! Boleh kubuka?"

"Tentu."

Seperti anak kecil yang baru diberikan permen, Kei dengan antusias membuka bungkusan tersebut. Alba memasukkan hadiahnya di dalam sebuah kotak, dan ketika Kei membuka kotaknya, ia menemukan...

"...anting-anting?" Kei mengerjap takjub. Ya, ia mendapatkan sepasang anting-anting. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Cukup mini, malah. Agak mirip tindikan, tapi lebih modis daripada _piercing _yang dipakai preman dan mafioso kelas teri. Warnanya juga warna favorit Kei—ungu lavender.

Alba mengangguk. "Kau tidak suka benda-benda yang terlalu gemerlap seperti anak perempuan lainnya, dan lebih suka hal-hal sederhana tapi manis. Jadi…kurasa anting itu cocok untukmu. Tapi kamu tidak pernah pakai perhiasan, sih, jadi—"

"Kaca."

"Eh?"

"Tolong buatkan aku kaca menggunakan ilusimu."

Walaupun agak bingung, Alba menurut dan membuatkan kaca dengan kemampuan ilusinya. Kei memandangi wajahnya sejenak dan menyibakkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang menutupi kedua kupingnya. Ia lalu mengambil salah satu anting itu dan dengan hati-hati memasangnya pada kupingnya. Ia lakukan hal yang sama dengan kupingnya yang lain.

"Nah," Kei tersenyum lebar setelah selesai memasang anting-anting tersebut dan menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Cocok, tidak?"

Alba terkesima. Pilihannya tidak salah. Kei tampak cantik dengan kedua anting-anting itu melekat pada telinganya. "…Cantik."

"_Grazie!_"

Keduanya saling tersenyum untuk beberapa saat, hingga pada akhirnya pengumuman tentang jam tutup Mafia Land sudah hampir tiba. Mengingat mereka baru mencoba satu wahana saja, Kei langsung panik.

"Aaah! Alba, ayo kita naik ke _ferris wheel _tadi!" serunya sambil menggandeng dan menyeret si pemuda albino menuju area permainan _ferris wheel_.

"E-eh?"

"Tadi kamu ingin naik _ferris wheel, _'kan? Ayo! Mumpung semuanya sudah mulai bubar, nih! Pasti antriannya sudah nggak ada!"

Alba Cuma bisa cengo dengan tingkah laku barbar Kei. Tapi toh dia tersenyum senang. Meskipun Kei berpikir bahwa semua orang bersikap sayang kepadanya hari ini karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, ia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya mereka sayang kepadanya karena sikapnya yang penuh kehangatan, selayaknya seorang _Cielo._

**END**

* * *

Whew, panjang amat ya? Tapi...nggak apalah! Kei, selamat ulang tahun lagi, ya! Teruslah kau mengganggu kedua orang tuamu itu…wahahaha! Terus ganggu Squalo sama Xanxus juga. Tapi baik-baiklah kau pada Fran karena dia itu udah kayak orang tua angkatnya Kiku dan Alba! *mulai ngelantur gajelas*

Okay, okay~ ada yang mau comment atau review?


End file.
